


Now What?

by Vexed_Wench



Series: Supernatural Drabbles & Ficlets [34]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Pre-Canon, Prompt Fill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-27
Updated: 2020-12-27
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:46:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28355670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vexed_Wench/pseuds/Vexed_Wench
Summary: John worries about their future.
Relationships: John Winchester/Mary Winchester
Series: Supernatural Drabbles & Ficlets [34]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/112469
Comments: 3
Kudos: 1
Collections: Froday Flash Fiction Little & Monthly Specials 2020





	Now What?

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the prompt stresed out for the 100 100th challenge at [](https://fffc.dreamwidth.org/profile)[](https://fffc.dreamwidth.org/)**fffc**

John couldn't believe how his life had changed during the past twenty-four hours. He still couldn't understand what had happened to his Mary. The only time he'd seen anything like what had happened in Sammy's nursery was in Hollywood. People just didn't die pinned to the ceiling while they were on fire. 

He worried that he should've stuck around and talked to the authorities but what could he have said? He had little doubt they would've taken both kids from him. They would have branded him crazy or a killer or both. Either way, he'd never see his boys again.

He didn't know what he was going to do but he knew he'd better figure it out. The last thing he wanted was to be caught off guard if that thing came back to finish the job he started in the nursery. If it took him until his dying day he would figure out what it was and how to destroy it. There was no way he would let it get close to Dean or baby Sammy as long as he lived.


End file.
